User blog:Crow Woyeck/Crow Woyeck/Geronimo vs Pancho Villa
Geronimo Geronimo was a Native American medicine man and war leader of the Chiricahua Apache tribes. Born on June 16, 1829, Geronimo was given the title "Goyakhla,” "one who yawns." After Mexicans attacked Geronimo's camp and killed his family, the Native American rose up and raided Mexican and American towns and people. He had a strong desire to push Americans out of the West. Geronimo evolved into a revolutionary and spiritual leader who raised the Apaches against Americans during the American Indian Wars. In 1886, after being pursued by the fourth Cavalry, Geronimo along with some of his own tribesmen were captured and made into prisoners of war. After being released from imprisonment, he fell ill of pneumonia and died of his sickness on February 17, 1909. VS José Doroteo Arango Arámbula (5 June 1878 – 20 July 1923) – better known by his pseudonym Francisco Villa or its hypocorism – was one of the most prominent Mexican Revolutionary generals. As commander of the Division del Norte (Division of the North), he was the veritable caudillo of the Northern Mexican state of Chihuahua which, given its size, mineral wealth, and proximity to the United States of America, provided him with extensive resources. Villa was also provisional Governor of Chihuahua in 1913 and 1914. Although he was prevented from, being accepted into the "pantheon" of national heroes until some 20 years after his death, today his memory is honored by Mexicans, U.S. citizens, and many people around the world. In addition, numerous streets and neighborhoods in Mexico are named in his honor. Villa and his supporters seized hacienda land for distribution to peasants and soldiers. He robbed and commandeered trains, and, like the other revolutionary generals, printed fiat money to pay for his cause. Villa's men and supporters became known as Villistas during the revolution from 1910 to roughly 1920. Villa's dominance in northern Mexico was broken in 1915 through a series of defeats he suffered at Celaya and Agua Prieta at the hands of Álvaro Obregón and Plutarco Elías Calles. After Villa's famous raid on Columbus in 1916, US Army General John J. Pershing tried unsuccessfully to capture Villa in a nine-month pursuit that ended when Pershing was called back as the United States entry into World War I was assured. Villa retired in 1920 and was given a large estate, which he turned, into a "military colony" for his former soldiers. In 1923, he decided to re-involve himself in Mexican politics and as a result was assassinated, most likely on the orders of Obregón. Why these two Geronimo hated Mexicans and Pancho Villa hated Native Americans so I thought it would be a good fight. expansion of Texas for his troops to conquer the apache land in late 1910’s. Motive Expansion Geronimo Wanted to kill all Mexican males in Texas apache land for the cold-blooded torcher and murder of his mother, wife, and three children. Motive Revenge the battle will be Geronimo and 4 Apaches vs Villa and 4 revolutionary. votes 3 points for complete paragraphs and 1 point for incomplete no points for only a sentence. voteing ends june 8th THE BATTLE The battle starts under a tree at Pancho Villa's campsite, where four Villistas are inspecting their weapons and Pancho slicing, and eating a pomegranate with his bolo knife. Not far away, Geronimo and four Apache come over the hill, himself and two other Apache mounted on horseback. Villa and his Villistas look over to the hill just as Geronimo and his men give loud war whoops. Sensing a fight, Pancho orders his men to arm up as he sheaths his bolo. As the Apaches charge forth firing their repeating Henry rifles, the Villistas take defensive positions and return fire with their repeating Winchester rifles. As one Villistas rides into the middle of the field, another takes aim with his Colt Bisley and fires, killing one of the other mounted Apache who slumps down in his saddle. As the Villista rides towards the Apache, he is fatally shot by Geronimo using his Henry rifle, and falls down from his horse. The Villa Revolutionaries continue to fire until the Apache come too close for comfort. The Mexicans retreat from their campsite for better cover, with Villa mounting a horse and escaping. Geronimo regroups with his fellow men and gives celebratory war whoops to each other. The remaining four Native Americans then decide to split up into two groups: Geronimo and the other mounted Apache on horseback, and the other two Apache on foot. An unknown amount of time passes as seen by clouds moving overhead. In a nearby field, Geronimo and his fellow brave have dismounted and are navigating the tall grass with rifles in hand. The other Apache suddenly steps on a large twig, giving their position to the other two Villistas. Behind tree cover, one of the Villistas fires his Winchester and shoots the other Apache in the head. Geronimo ducks down and disappears into the grass. The Villistas cautiously wait for Geronimo to make his move, with one of them shooting into the grass with his Bisley. The Apache chief, moving, and camouflaged, reappears and aims his Colt, shooting the Villista with the Winchester in the eye. The other Villista fires his Bisley at the Apache chief as he makes a run for his life. Geronimo quickly holsters his revolver and gives chase. Meanwhile, in the forest, the natives follow Pancho and the last Villista, cornering them behind trees. Both revolutionaries pull out their Colt Bisleys and fire, shooting one of the natives as he rises from cover and draws his revolver. While Pancho has a shootout with the other native, the other revolutionary attempts to reload his gun, only to be shot in the neck by Geronimo who appears right behind the two Mexicans. Geronimo draws a bead on Pancho but discovers he has depleted the last of his Colt ammo and readies his war club, preparing to get the drop on the Mexican general. Pancho stops firing at the last Apache brave as he sees his last Villista run up behind him and run him through with his bolo knife. The Villista then runs past Villa, and noticing Geronimo, charges at him. A blow to the head from his war club quickly puts him down as he pulls out a knife in his other hand. Takes aim and swings the heavy Bolo knife, hitting the floor as the Geronimo dodges and gets set up for a counter-attack. The Geronimo goes in for a swing with the War club, but Pancho counters with a swing that hits the Native American in the back, sending him reeling. Pancho swings again, but the Geronimo ducks under and quickly stabs Pancho in the side with his Knife. Pancho goes in for another swing, but misses as the Geronimo ducks and goes in for two more stabs. While Pancho is stunned, the Geronimo buries it into the neck of Pancho. Pancho slumps to the ground dead as the Geronimo removes his hat and cuts off the man's scalp with his Scalping Knife. Victorious, the Geronimo, shouts as he holds the bloody scalp on high. Winner Geronimo Category:Blog posts